Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {3} & {2} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {2} & {-1} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{3} & {0}+{4} \\ {3}+{2} & {2}+{-1} \\ {2}+{4} & {2}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {4} \\ {5} & {1} \\ {6} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$